Tokasu Takanori
'Approval:' 6/14/17 - 5 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Tokasu is usually very reserved, even among those he is comfortable around. When conversing with others, Tokasu is listening more often than speaking, and sometimes seems to be zoned out or ignoring someone even if the other person has his full attention as he doesn't physically display the usual cues of someone actively listening. Tokasu won't offer any unwanted or unasked advice, unless there is an immediate negative consequence to follow what is about to be done. However, if someone asks for his opinion, it will be stated in a flat, cold, matter-of-fact tone without regards for offending the person. Tokasu likes organization and feels that he has the most amount of freedom to improvise when strong foundations are built. He prefers having as much of a plan, as well as multiple contingencies, in place before commiting to any course of action and hopes to avoid any situation where improvising or trying to "thrive in the chaos" is his only option. In the same spirit, Tokasu prefers to have control, only voluntarily relinquishing it to someone when he knows that individual is experienced and knowledgable in handling the situation at hand. While Tokasu tries to be as objective as possible in his perspective of the world and his place in it, he can have a tendency to exhibit some arrogance. This sense of arrogance can quickly, and often, be humbled when it gets out of hand, but still leads Tokasu to try to set himself apart from the other people he finds himself around. The most noteworthy examples of this could be either his choice to almost exclusively use a trident as his main weapon despite being from a land famous for shinobi of extraordinary swordsmanship or even focusing on the lava release jutsu he gained from his clan despite being from that same village that seems to have a population that heavily favor water release jutsu. Tokasu has messy,short, black hair with deep blue eyes with a light complexion. He is usually wearing black pants with a loose fitting blue gi top and keeps his headband wrapped around a belt loop several times through. 'Stats' (Total: 54) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 12 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 75 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lava Release ' '''Genin 2: Lightning Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities * Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 Lava Release # Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet - The user expels lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. CP # Lava Release: Corrosion - The user channels lava to their weapon, their attacks now leaving behind corroding materials which are cut. CP + 5/round # Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock - The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. CP # Lava Release: Exploding Volcano Field - The user spits out a great volume of lava onto the battlefield that is used to attack foes. The surge of the lava turns the battlefield into a sea of lava, though various pillars of earth also rise to provide stepping ground for the fighters. CP + 15CP/round upkeep Lightning Release # Lightning Tether - The user makes a sort of lightning cable that attacheds to any surface and pulls them towards it at a faster speed than they can run. It is usually used for quick escapes or to catch a running enemy. CP Other # Stat Increase - '5sp x1'Equipment *(6) Trident - chakra conducting *(1) Kunai knife Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 16000 * Ryo left: 16000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 26' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 1 'The Burnt Village (05/29/17 - 4 QP - 2000 ryo) 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 1 ' A Plea For Help (05/21/17 - 4 QP - 2000 ryo) ' '''RP and Other: 1 'Restoring the Vegetation (05/27/17 - 1 QP - 500 ryo) Kiri Squad 13 (06/14/17 - 6 QP - 3000 ryo) Aftermath (06/03/17 - 6 QP - 3000 ryo) Chasing the Tail (06/19/17 - 5 QP - 2500 ryo) 'History and Story' Born into the relatively unknown Takanori clan of Kirigakure, Tokasu led a relatively uneventful childhood. Most of his time was spent training and strengthening his abilities in order to become a shinobi that he felt was worthy of serving Kiri. Category:Character